Nocturnal Opera Ouverture
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: Un 3 septembre au Château Heinstein, bien des années avant le début de la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, une fête donnée pour l'anniversaire de sa demoiselle sera l'occasion pour Yôma de se rapprocher un peu plus de celle qu'il convoite : la belle Partita.


**Voici une petite fic que j'ai écrit suite à une défi de mon acolyte Albafica des Poissons : un baiser en secret. J'espère que malgré la détestation que beaucoup d'entre vous ont de Yôma, vous apprécierez cette fic que je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire (car moi aussi je ne l'apprécie pas trop, contrairement à Partita. XD). Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

«Enfin Yôma pouvait se poser un instant. Les chevaux de ces messieurs dames – invités du margrave(1) pour sa petite fiesta donnée à l'occasion des trois ans de sa petite Pandore chérie – étaient nourris, abreuvés, pansés. Son travail était fini. Il pouvait peut-être aller faire un tour, non?

_1, 2, 3, Allons-y!_

Appuyé sur sa fourche, le regard perdu sur la nuit projetant ses ombres bleutées sur les montagnes et les sombres sapins habillant leurs pentes qui scintillaient sous la lune, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Partita. La jolie Partita. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à faire à cette heure où la fête battait son plein au château Heinstein d'après la musique et les rires qui s'enfuyaient par les fenêtres ouvertes. Il y avait sûrement bien assez de monde pour s'occuper de ces richards désœuvrés? Qui s'en soucierait s'il l'emmenait quelques heures profiter de cette agréable nuit? Oui, c'était décidé. Il allait rendre visite à sa belle Chouette. Une visite "impromptue" qui ferait sans doute monter une ou deux marches de plus dans son cœur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, frétillant d'impatience, il se faufila promptement hors des écuries, prit les escaliers, sachant l'instant où il ne risquait pas de se faire repérer par la ronde des gardes du château, puis monta vers la partie réservée aux domestiques. Furetant un peu partout, il ne trouva personne. Il continua jusqu'à la chambrette de Partita, frappa à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Il entrebâilla la porte habilement ouverte … Vraiment personne. Le seigneur avait donc réquisitionné tout le monde finalement? Ou bien la demoiselle avait encore fait un caprice et l'avait réclamée?

_1, 2, 3 Quelle barbe!_

Soupirant, il quitta les lieux pour se rendre à la salle de réception. Passant par une petite porte dissimulée derrière une tenture, il essaya d'apercevoir sa "cible", ce qui était ardu tant la salle était pleine de monde. Tous ces pantins en rangs serrés l'agaçaient à gêner sa vue, se mouvant avec une infinie lenteur, comme un pénible film au ralenti.

Quand il vit enfin celle qu'il recherchait, il attendit la seconde propice où son regard capterait son signe de la main lorsqu'il se risquerait à se glisser quelques secondes hors de la tenture. Rien de difficile pour l'être qu'il était de prédire "quand" avec précision.

_1, 2, 3 La voilà! _

Émergeant par la gauche du coin où trônait la margravine (2) avec sa petite fille et ses dames de compagnie, elle les quitta en les saluant d'une révérence et se retourna, regardant droit devant elle. Qu'elle était belle dans cette robe! Sûrement prêtée pour ne pas faire tache avec le reste de la compagnie. Elle magnifiait la simple fille de paysans qu'elle était, mais elle était suffisamment ordinaire pour ne pas faire ombrage à ces nobles dindes. La dévorant du regard, il sortit de sa cachette, il agita sa main pour lui faire signe de la rejoindre, puis se cacha de nouveau. Le joli visage de Partita se teinta de surprise avant d'esquisser un sourire timide et d'accélérer le pas.

_1, 2, 3 Viens par là!_

"_ Bonsoir, ma Partita!" Une main ferme et calleuse attrapa doucement son poignet quand elle se glissa derrière la tenture, l'attirant contre le torse de son propriétaire.

"_ Yôma! Bonsoir! Que fais-tu là?, chuchota-t-elle en lui souriant. Une autre main se posa sur la taille fine de la jeune fille qui rosit à ce geste.

_1, 2, 3 Contre moi!_

"_ J'avais juste envie de te voir", dit-il en se rapprochant son visage, plongeant ses yeux écarlates dans les siens tout en la faisant virevolter dans le petit couloir. Un peu embarrassée, elle protesta avec douceur, s'agrippant à ses épaules.

"_ Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si on te surprend par ici", dit-elle. Et aussi... Qu'es-tu en train de faire?

_1, 2, 3 Tourne! Tourne!_

_ Ce que je fais? Je danse!

_ Une danse? Elle est bien étrange. Je ne l'avais vue avant", dit-elle un peu perplexe, rougissant encore plus lorsque le Dieu caché la serra un peu plus contre lui.

"_ On l'appellera _waltz(3)_. Bien plus élégante et rythmée à mon goût que cette danse d'escargots jouée en ce moment". Partita s'efforça de contenir son rire à ce trait de Yôma.

_ "_Waltz_? Appellera?

_ Oui, elle n'existe pas encore mon oiseau de nuit", susurra-t-il sur ses lèvres, les scellant par un baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Partita fixa longuement son prétendant, se laissant guider dans cette danse curieusement plaisante.

Elle s'étonnait toujours des choses bizarres qu'il connaissait, évoquant des événements du passé ou des choses qui ne s'étaient pas produites ou n'existaient pas encore comme s'il les avait vécus, comme avec cette danse. Ses vêtements, ses manières étaient si incongrus. Inconvenants diraient certains. Mais elle s'en fichait, c'était ce côté farfelu qu'elle aimait chez ce garçon venu d'un lointain pays du bord du monde.

Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine en soupirant doucement et rompit son silence.

_ "Je vais devoir y aller. Mademoiselle doit m'attendre, elle va s'inquiéter.

_ Oh non! Reste encore un peu! J'ai envie de passer encore un moment avec toi!

_ Je ne peux pas. Madame va s'apercevoir de mon absence", dit-elle en s'écartant un peu de lui. Ils avaient cessé de danser.

_ "Mais non! Ne t'inquiète pas», ils sont tous à leurs préoccupations en ce moment. Viens plutôt te balader avec moi sous ce splendide clair de lune", dit-il joyeusement en montrant l'astre nocturne qui apparaissait à la fenêtre, tendant sa main vers elle comme s'il la tenait au creux de sa main. Partita secoua la tête.

_ "Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas...

_ S'il te plaît! Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Je te ramènerai avant qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Allez... accepte!", dit-il, lui décochant son sourire le plus charmeur et son ton le plus enjôleur. La servante ne put y résister et se laissa fléchir par son insouciante assurance.

_1, 2, 3, Toute à moi!_

_ "Très bien, mais rien qu'un peu. Tu me le promets, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui!, répondit-il en la soulevant de terre et la faisant tournoyer, suscitant ses éclats de rire.

Reprenant sa danse au son d'une mélodie que ne résonnait qu'à son esprit, ils traversèrent le grand couloir. Il se pencha lentement vers les lèvres de Partita, ses yeux rivés aux siens. Et alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient de tourbillonner, que leurs yeux se fermaient, Yôma, Kairos le joueur du Temps, fit s'interrompre la spirale du temps autour du château. Les danseurs se figèrent dans leurs saluts, une main s'arrêta avant de saisir le verre de champagne désiré, les bavardages d'un groupe de dames hilares cachées derrière leurs éventails se turent. Plus un geste, plus un bruit.

_1, 2, 3, Petite Chouette d'Athéna!_

Il voulait savourer chaque instant passé avec elle avant d'exécuter son plan. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Cette nuit serait la leur. Quel mal y avait-il à joindre l'utile à l'agréable après tout?

_1, 2, 3, Allons au bois!_

* * *

**1 _Margrave_ : titre nobiliaire de l'ancien Empire germanique, correspondant au titre français de _marquis_.**

**2 Féminin de _margrave_, équivalant à _marquise_.**

**3 _Waltz_ : _valse_. La valse comme nous la connaissons est apparue au 19ème siècle et descendrait de danses populaires allemandes. Elle n'existe donc pas à l'époque de TLC.**


End file.
